Prince Of Darkness
by Mormorgiana
Summary: Berawal dari buku Coklat tua yang sudah usang berjudul 'Prince Of Darkness' hingga akhirnya Ino menjadi calon Ratu Iblis di Kerajaan Uchiha di karenakan Itachi Uchiha yang dengan tidak sopannya datang dan memakaikan sebuah kalung pada Ino yang bisa merubahnya menjadi Iblis. /OneShoot! /Mau Req FF ItaIno? PM ;)


**Prince Of Darkness**

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Mormorgiana

Genre: Romance,Drama and Horror

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Summary: Berawal dari buku Coklat tua yang sudah usang yang berjudul 'Prince Of Darkness' hingga akhirnya Ino menjadi calon Ratu Iblis di Kerajaan Uchiha di karenakan Itachi Uchiha yang dengan tidak sopannya datang dan memakaikan sebuah kalung pada Ino yang bisa merubahnya menjadi Iblis.

.

.

.

**Perpustakaan Kota**

Jari-jari lentik dan putih mulus milik seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda dengan poni yang panjang sampai menutup sebelah matanya sedang menjelajahi beberapa buku yang berada di rak buku khusus untuk buku sejarah itu, setelah beberapa menit melihat-lihat buku-buku yang sudah sedikit usang itu akhirnya jari-jari lentik sang gadis yang memiliki iris mata _Aquamarine _itu terhenti pada sebuah buku tua berwarna coklat usang yang berjudul 'Prince Of Darkness' ia lalu menarik buku tersebut dan membolak-balikkan buku itu.

Tanpa di sadari gadis itu ternyata ia sedang di awasi oleh sepasang mata berwarna merah dengan tiga koma yang membentuk segitiga di setiap titiknya, "Menarik." Si pemilik sepasang mata tersebut masih terus mengawasi gadis itu dan menyeringai.

'_Sepertinya buku ini sudah sangat tua.' _Batin gadis itu.

Yamanaka Ino itulah namanya, ia anak dari seorang pengusaha mobil yang berasal dari Inggris dan Ibunya berasal dari Jepang tetapi sebenarnya ayah Ino adalah Blasteran Inggris-Jepang yang sudah lama tinggal di Inggris. Ino memiliki seorang kakak lelaki yang memiliki _Hobby_ aneh yaitu merakit bom dengan bentuk yang bermacam-macam dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang entah dimana tempat itu berada.

Ino memiliki seorang sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarnya bernama Sakura Haruno dan juga ia bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang _Elite_ di kota tempatnya tinggal tetapi banyak gosip di Masyarakat kalau tempatnya bersekolah itu dulunya adalah sebuah _Castle_ tempat para Iblis tinggal saat berada di dunia manusia, Menurut Ino gosip itu mungkin karena bentuk sekolahnya memang seperti sebuah _Castle_ yang sudah tua dan angker tetapi tetap saja terlihat mewah di mata orang-orang, sekolahnya juga mengharuskan para siswa-siswi untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah, tentu saja asrama tersebut terbagi atas dua yaitu asrama pria dan wanita.

Back To The Story

Ino memeluk buku tua itu dan mencari tempat duduk di pojokkan, setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk Ino segera duduk dan meletakkan buku yang tadi ia peluk itu ke atas meja lalu membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Zaman dahulu kala, ada seorang pria yang konon katanya dari Kerajaan Iblis Clan Uchiha tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat saat serigala mengaung dan terang bulan saat malam hari di tutupi oleh kegelapan, pria tersebut mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dan mata yang berwarna merah dengan tiga koma berbentuk segi tiga di setiap sudut matanya tersebut. Pria itu berhenti tepat di sebuah _Castle_ tua dan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di belakang pria itu lalu muncul banyak makhluk-makhluk gaib seperti Setan,Iblis, dan Hantu. Pria itu berbalik dan tepat saat ia berbalik angin berhembus kencang…" Ino terhenti sebentar dan merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya lalu ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saja dan melanjutkan membaca "…menerbangkan tudung kepala yang ia pakai lalu terlihatlah wajah misterius pria itu, Ia memiliki rahang yang tegas dan terdapat guratan-guratan halus di samping kanan dan kiri hidungnya juga rambut hitam yang sedikit lagi mencapai bahu tegap miliknya, Pria itu juga memakai kalung panjang yang memiliki buah kalung Salib terbalik berwarna merah. Lalu tiba-tiba saja para Makhluk halus itu bersujud di depan pria itu lalu sang pria memberikan kode pada mereka untuk berdiri lalu menunjuk _Castle_ tersebut, sedetik kemudian Pria dan para makhluk halus itu menghilang."

Ino membuka halaman selanjutnya, kemudian kembali membaca "Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, para masyarakat sekitar mengaku sering di ganggu oleh makhluk halus bahkan makhluk tersebut sering menyulik anak-anak dan para gadis yang masih perawan di daerah itu. Setelah sekian lama hal-hal itu terus terulang masyarakat memutuskan untuk meninggalkan daerah itu, kemudian _Castle_ yang di tinggali oleh makhluk-makhluk halus itu ternyata juga sudah di tinggalkan oleh makhluk-makhluk yang sebelumnya tinggal di situ hingga akhirnya _Castle_ tersebut telah di ubah menjadi Sekolah yang _Elite_."

Puk

Ino menutup buku tua yang ia baca tadi dan merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu berniat untuk mengembalikan buku yang tadi ia baca ke tempat semula tetapi sebelum ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya ia tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang lelaki di sampingnya, Otomatis Ino langsung melihat kearah bayangan tersebut tetapi saat ia melihat kearah bangan itu yang ia lihat hanya jendela yang sedang terbuka dengan angin yang berhembus kencang masuk lewat jendela itu sampai rambut Ino yang tadinya di ikat seperti ekor kuda sekarang tergerai dan tertiup angin lalu secara tak sengaja ia kembali melihat bayangan lelaki yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam memegang buku tua yang tadi ia baca lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Ino panik dan segera menutup jendela tadi lalu berbalik dan berjalan ketempat ia duduk tadi tetapi mata Ino langsung membulat saat melihat buku tua berwarna coklat yang tadi ia baca sudah menghilang dari meja tempat ia meletakan buku itu tadi.

.

.

.

**Beberapa Hari Setelah Kejadian Di Perpustakaan**

Ino merasa beberapa hari setelah kejadian di perpustakaan itu, ia merasa seperti sedang di ikuti oleh seseorang dari segala tempat dimana pun ia berada dan tentu saja itu sangat membuat Ino risih, ia bahkan meminta Sakura untuk tidur besama-sama dengannya saat malam hari, beberapa hari ini juga Ino masih memikirkan tentang hal yang terjadi saat di perpustakaan itu ia penasaran siapa sebenarnya bayangan lelaki yang ia lihat saat itu.

"Hei Ino-_buta_! Bangun!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Ino berusaha untuk membangunkan gadis itu yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian melirik Sakura lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya, itu kebiasaan setiap orang saat bangun tidur bukan?

"Ah, tumben kau bangun pagi Jidat." Ino duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan berjalan menujur kamar mandi.

"Mungkin kerena semalam aku tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya, cepatlah aku akan menunggumu disini." Sakura memakai seragamnya dan duduk sambil menunggu Ino yang sedang mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Ino sedang membasahi rambutnya di _Shower_ dan mengambil _Shampoo_ lalu setelah itu ia mencampurkan _Shampoo_ itu sampai rata di rambutnya tepat saat Ino membersihkan rambutnya di _Shower_, Ia tiba-tiba saja merinding dan mendengar ada yang berbisik padanya.

"Jadi kau manusia yang lancang menyebut-nyebut nama kerajaanku."

Ino kaget dan langsung jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua tangan putih dan mungil miliknya, setelah itu ia memutar kepalanya dan matanya langsung melebar saat melihat sosok yang selalu dilihatnya dalam bentuk bayangan kini tengah berdiri di depannya persis seperti ciri-ciri pria yang di ceritakan di buku tua yang ia baca beberapa hari lalu, bahkan Ino sempat terpesona saat menatap kedua pasang mata berwarna merah dengan tiga koma di setiap sudut matanya itu.

Pria itu menyeringai dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang lalu muncul tepat di depan Ino yang sekarang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh _Sexy_nya itu, Ino merasa kedua pipinya memanas saat mengingat kalau sekarang ia sedang dalam keadaan telanjang dan seorang Pria misterius yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan berada di depannya juga sedang memandangi Ino.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Ino menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak dan sampai terdengar oleh Sakura.

Pria itu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Ino dan memegang dagu miliknya (Baca: Milik Ino.) tanpa menghiraukan wajah Ino yang sudah sangat merah setelah itu ia kembali menyeringai dan melepaskan kalung miliknya lalu memasangkan kalung itu pada Ino setelah memasang kalung yang memiliki buah kalung Salib terbalik itu pada Ino, Pria itu berdiri kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba untuk melepaskan kalung itu, jika kau melepaskannya lihat saja nanti akibatnya." Sesaat setelah Itachi berkata seperti itu dia langsung menghilang meninggalkan Ino yang masih terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan _Shower_ yang menyala sambil menahan rasa panas di sekitar ulu hatinya mungkin karena kalung yang di berikan Itachi tadi. (Note: Simbol Salib Terbalik adalah lambang setan yang mewakili kematian, kegelapan, dan kesesatan. Jadi disini ceritanya karena Ino itu hanya manusia biasa jadi ia merasakan panas saat kalung yang biasanya di pakai oleh Itachi itu sekarang di pakai oleh Ino karena di FF ini hanya para Iblis saja yang mampu memakai kalung dengan lambang seperti itu jika manusia yang memakainya maka perlahan-lahan manusia itu akan berubah menjadi Iblis, jadi tujuan Itachi disini merubah Ino menjadi Iblis.)

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Ino! 15 menit lagi bel berbunyi!" Sakura berteriak dengan di depan pintu kamar mandi karena ia merasa Ino sudah terlalu di dalam sana.

Ino segera berdiri dan memakai handuk lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai seragamnya yang sudah ia siapkan di ruang ganti.

**Kerajaan Iblis Uchiha**

"Itachi, kudengar kau sering pergi kedunia manusia beberapa hari ini." Seorang Pria yang mengenakan pakaian seperti raja sedang duduk di singgasananya dan tepat di samping Pria yang terlihat seperti sudah berumur 40-an itu ada seorang wanita yang juga terlihat sudah 40-an duduk di singgasananya, sudah bisa di tebak bukan siapa kedua orang tersebut? Ya, mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Iblis Uchiha dan pria yang tadi di panggil Itachi oleh sang Raja adalah Putra Mahkota kerajaan tersebut.

Sang Ratu melirik Itachi dan matanya membulat saat menyadari bahwa kalung Salib Terbalik milik Itachi tidak berada di tempatnya, akhirnya Ratupun angkat bicara "Sudahlah Fugaku-_kun_, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan manusia yang tepat untuk ia jadikan sebagai calon Ratu yang akan datang."

Itachi menatap dengan datar pada kedua orang tuanya itu yang saat itu juga sedang menatapnya kecuali sang Ratu yang menatap Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi? Siapa gadis yang telah kau pilih itu?" Fugaku menatap anak tunggalnya itu dengan datar.

"Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis Blasteran Inggris-Jepang."

"Sejak kapan kau memakaikan kalung itu padanya?" Ternyata Ratu dari Kerajaan Iblis ini sangat pernasaran siapa wanita yang beruntung tetapi juga tidak beruntung itu. (Note: Setiap Ratu di Kerajaan Iblis Uchiha dulunya seorang manusia tetapi setelah memakai kalung Salib Terbalik perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi Iblis dan saat menjadi Iblis yang berubah dari calon Ratu tersebut hanyalah matanya akan berubah seperti mata Itachi.)

"Beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Terus awasi dia, jangan biarkan dia mengeluarkan kalung itu kau sudah tau akibatnya bukan?" Mikoto menasehati anaknya karena ia sangat tau, jika seorang calon Ratu yang sedang dalam Proses perubahan itu melepaskan kalung tersebut sang calon Ratu itu akan meninggal dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Itachi mengangguk dan menghilang dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

**Di Kelas Ino**

Hari ini, Ino mengerai rambutnya untuk menutupi kalung yang ada di dalam seragamnya itu, ia sengaja menyembunyikan kalung itu karena menurut sumber yang ia baca di _Internet_ kalau kalung yang sekarang ada padanya itu adalah kalung yang hanya dimiliki oleh Iblis yang tinggal di Kerajaan Iblis dan juga kalau ada seorang manusia yang di temukan memakai kalung itu ia akan di hukum mati, maka dari itulah Ino menyembunyikan kalung yang Itachi berikan padanya tadi.

"Hei Ino, tumben kau tidak mengikat rambutmu." Seorang teman Ino berambut Coklat yang di cepol dua itu memandang rambut Ino yang tergerai.

"Aku hanya ingin merubah suasana saja Tenten." Ino tersenyum pada Tenten tetapi senyum itu hilang saat ia merasakan daerah sekitar ulu hatinya atau tempat buah kalung Salib Terbalik itu berada kembali memanas bahkan lebih panas dari sebelumnya, Ino mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan ringisan karena Tenten kini memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Itachi duduk sambil mengawasi Ino dari atas pohon yang tepat bersebrangan dengan kelas Ino juga menghadap langsung dengan Jendela yang berada di samping kiri tempat Ino (Note: Tempatnya Ino ada di Pojok kelas dekat dengan jendela.) Itachi menyeringai karena ia bisa melihat di dalam seragam Ino kalung Salib Terbalik itu sekarang sedang menyala kemerah-merahan.

"Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat ini bahkan belum sebagian saat kau akan berubah sepenuhnya nanti." Itachi yakin suaranya itu pasti bisa di dengar oleh Ino, buktinya Ino sekarang melihat kearah Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tenten bingung dengan reaksi Teman sekelasnya ini yang tiba-tiba saja pucat dan melihat kearah luar jendela lebih tepatnya kearah pohon yang ada di seberang kelas mereka seperti sedang melihat Setan saja, andaikan Tenten tau kalau disana ada Calon Raja Kerajaan Iblis entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. (Note: Itachi bisa membuat dirinya hanya terlihat dan suaranya hanya terdengar oleh Ino seorang, jadi orang lain tidak bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan Itachi.)

'_Sedang apa dia disini?'_ Batin Ino.

Tetapi tanpa Ino sadari ternyata Itachi bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang Ino pikirkan lalu Itachi menjawab perkataan Ino walaupun itu tidak di utarakan secara langsung oleh Ino.

"Tentu saja untuk mengawasimu." Itachi menatap Ino dengan datar sedangkan yang di tatap sedang menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'_Bagaimana bisa dia tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan?' _Batin Ino.

"Apakah kau sudah lupa siapa aku?" Itachi memutar bola matanya malas.

'_Ah, benar dia Iblis.' _Batin Ino lagi.

Sret

Ino melihat kearah pintu kelasnya yang terbuka dan ternyata Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah berada disana lalu ia melirik kearah Pohon tempat Itachi duduk tadi tetapi saat ia melihat kesana ternyata Itachi sudah tidak ada di tempat tadi dan Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu mengambil buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kakashi karena Ino merasa matanya mengabur dan ia merasa sedikit pusing bersamaan dengan daerah tempat buah kalung Salib Terbalik itu kembali memanas bahkan kali ini ia bisa merasakan panasnya seperti terbakar dalam bara api yang menyala dan saat itu pula Ino kehilangan kesadarannya.

Bruk

Semua orang yang ada di kelas saat itu melihat kearah tempat duduk Ino dan semuanya langsung heboh saat mereka melihat Ino sedang terbaring di lantai kelas mereka dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan, Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Ino tetapi saat ia memegang tangan Ino matanya melebar mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia memutar kepalanya lalu berbicara pada Kakashi "Kakashi-_sensei_, badan Ino sangat panas! Bagaimana ini?" Kakashi memerintahkan salah seorang teman sekelas Ino dan Sakura yang bernama Sai untuk membawa Ino ke UKS dan Sakura di perintahkan untuk menemani Ino di sana.

Sai lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduk Ino dan saat ia akan menggendong Ino, ia merasa tangannya seperti memegang baju yang baru selesai di setrika lalu Sakura sudah menangis sambil memegang tangan Ino.

"Panas." Sai menatap Ino dengan kasian lalu menggendongnya dan membawa Ino ke UKS di ikuti dengan Sakura dari belakang.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Sakura dan Sai ternyata Itachi sedari tadi juga berjalan bersama dengan mereka lebih tepatnya ia berada di samping Sakura.

'_Tak kusangka proses perubahan miliknya sangat cepat, mungkin dalam waktu seminggu ia akan menjadi Iblis.'_ Batin Itachi.

Sakura sebenarnya merasa tak tenang dari saat mereka keluar kelas, ia merasa seperti ada seseorang di sampingnya tetapi tetap saja sudah beberapa kali ia melirik di sebelahnya ia tidak melihat apapun di sana.

.

.

.

Sai meletakkan tubuh Ino di atas kasur UKS dan segera pergi dari UKS meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di UKS, Sakura memegang tangan Ino tetapi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Ino tadi tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat panas dan sekarang telah kembali seperti semula tetapi Sakura tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping kasur yang Ino tempati itu, perlahan tetapi pasti Sakura merasa matanya sangat berat dan langsung tertidur di samping kasur UKS yang sedang Ino tempati.

Beberapa menit setelah Sakura tertidur, Ino bangun dari pingsannya tadi dan ia masih dapat merasakan darah yang ada didalam tubuhnya itu seperti sedang mendidih dan kemudian menguap begitu saja.

Ino merasa tubuhnya sekarang terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya dan ia teringat akan perkataan Itachi tadi.

'_Mungkin kah rasa sakit ini karena kalung yang di berikan Itachi? Dan juga apa maksudnya perubahan?_' Batin Ino.

Ino turun dari kasur UKS dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan Sakura dan keluar dari UKS lalu pergi ke atap sekolah.

Sesampainya Ino di atap sekolah, ia menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya lalu ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang.

"Haah.. ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya tapi dia dimana?" Ino melihat kearah langit dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

"Mencariku?" Itachi tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di samping Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Ino kaget dengan kemunculan Itachi yang selalu saja datang tiba-tiba itu memandang Itachi dengan kesal.

"Hei, kau selalu saja mengagetkanku muncul dengan tiba-tiba bahkan saat aku sedang ma.." Ino menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya kini sudah sangat memerah dan bagi Itachi, Ino terlihat sangat manis jika wajahnya sedang merona, Itachi menyeringai lalu mencoba untuk menggoda Ino dengan memegang dagu gadis itu sehingga kini wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat lalu Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Ino dan menjilati daun telinga Ino lalu berbisik

"Tak kusangka tubuhmu akan seindah itu, Ino." Itachi tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Ino sudah sangat merah.

"Di-diam, dasar mesum! Mengitip seorang gadis saat mandi itu sangat tidak sopan!" Ino menjauhkan wajahnya dari Itachi dan berpura-pura memasang wajah kesal padahal sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa wajahnya sekarang sangat memerah.

Itachi tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya dan saat Ino melihat Itachi tertawa untuk pertama kalinya, Ia telah terpesona bahkan menatap Itachi dengan sangat lama dengan wajah yang memerah tapi sudah tidak semerah tadi.

Itachi yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Ino lalu menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang menatapnya dengan sangat lama dan disitulah Itachi sadar, Ino sangat cantik menyerupai boneka mata besar, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda yang membuat Itachi menelan ludahnya saat melihat bibir Ino, dan tubuh yang bagus.

Itachi seolah-olah terhipnotis saat menatap mata Ino dengan sangat lama begitupun sebaliknya Ino merasa seperti telah tenggelam didalam mata berwarna merah itu, Tangan kanan Itachi memegang dagu Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan-lahan lalu tangan kirinya memegang kepala Ino dari belakang dan menekan kepala Ino dari belakang dengan perlahan-lahan membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis dan akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu lalu saling melimat satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Paru-paru Ino sudah meraung minta di isi dengan Oksigen dan akhirnya Ino melepaskan ciumannya dari Itachi dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ino lalu tiba-tiba saja pipi Ino langsung kembali merona.

"I-Itachi, kenapa kau menciumku?" Ino menunduk karena terlalu malu untuk menatap Itachi, Ino sadar akan debaran-debaran aneh ketika sedang bersama dengan Itachi, ia merasa senang dan nyaman padahal ia yakin ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Lagi pula kaukan calon istriku." Itachi seharusnya telah mengakatakan hal ini dulu pada Ino, Entah apa yang membuatnya baru mengatakan itu sekarang.

"A-apa? Hei apa maksudmu calon istri? Lagi pula aku masih sekolah dan kau adalah…" Saat mengingat sosok Itachi yang berbeda dengan dirinya entah kenapa Ino merasa hatinya seperti di cubit dan ia merasa hubungan ini tidak bisa di lanjutkan lebih dalam lagi, Entah Ino sadar atau tidak jika setetes air mata telah berhasil lolos dari matanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya "…Iblis dan aku hanyalah seorang manusia."

Itachi tersenyum tipis saat melihat Ino sedang menangis dalam diam di sampingnya, Ia lalu memeluk Ino dan membelai belakang Ino dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau tau, Apa gunanya kalung yang telah aku berikan padamu itu?" Ino menggeleng di dalam pelukan Itachi, Itachi lalu melonggarkan sedikit pelukkannya agar Ino bisa mendengar apa yang akan Itachi katakan.

"Aku akan menceritakannya dari awal, jadi setiap Ratu dari Kerajaan Iblis Uchiha harus berasal dari manusia tetapi kau sudah tau bukan Kalau Iblis dan Manusia tidak bisa bersatu? Maka dari itulah leluhur Iblis Kerajaan Uchiha menciptakan sebuah kalung Salib Terbalik, kalung itu akan lahir bersamaan dengan bayi Iblis lahir dan setiap bayi Iblis yang lahir selalu pria karena sepanjang sejarah Clan Uchiha tidak pernah lahir seorang bayi perempuan. Ketika bayi Iblis itu sudah mulai dewasa dan mencapai umur 2000 tahun (Note: 20 tahun untuk ukuran manusia.) ia di haruskan mencari seorang gadis yang masih perawan untuk menjadi Ratu berikutnya di Kerajaan Uchiha dengan cara memberikan kalung yang telah bersamanya sejak lahir itu kepada gadis pilihannya tetapi jika sang gadis melepaskan kalung tersebut saat ia masih dalam wujud manusia, ia akan meninggal di tempat. Kalung itu berfungsi untuk merubah Seorang manusia menjadi Iblis berdarah murni dengan catatan dia seorang gadis dan masih suci itu saja tetapi saat menjalani proses perubahan itu tubuh manusia milik gadis itu akan mengalami beberapa perubahan di beberapa titik saja, misalnya darah yang ada di dalam tubuh manusia itu akan menguap,detak jantung akan berhenti tetapi tetap hidup,dan yang terakhir mata manusia itu akan berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma berbentuk segitiga di setiap titik, Jadi setelah semua ciri-ciri itu telah ada di dalam dirimu aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku." Itachi mengakhiri penjelasannya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang lembut sungguh berbeda dengan biasanya.

'_Perasaan apa ini? Setauku Iblis tidak memiliki detak jantung tapi entah kenapa saat bersama Ino jantungku terasa seperti berdetak dengan sangat kencang, mungkin aku harus menanyakan ini pada Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama.'_ Batin Itachi.

Ino berhenti menangis dan tersenyumlebar pada Itachi lalu ia mamajukan wajahnya dengan wajah Itachi lalu mengecup bibir Itachi dengan lembut, Itachi kaget saat Ino mengecup bibirnya dan kemudian ia tersenyum lalu mengecup jidat Ino lalu membisikan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Aku pergi jika kau ingin menemuiku cukup panggil saja namaku, teman merah mudamu akan segera datang setelah ini." Tepat setelah Itachi menghilang, pintu yang berada di dekat tempat Ino duduk terbuka dan keluarlah Sakura Haruno yang sedang ngosh-ngoshsan karena lelah berlari kesana-kemari mencari Ino dan ternyata saat ia melirik kesebelah kiri ia melihat Ino yang sedang duduk dengan santainya dan menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang.

"INO!" Sakura berteriak pada Ino dan berjalan kearahnya dengan ekspresi sangar, Ino tersenyum lebar dan membentuk kedua jarinya seperti huruf V atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan _Peace_ pada Sakura.

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku sendiri di UKS sendirian." Sakura duduk di samping Ino dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melirik Ino dengan kesal.

"Jidat, jangan ngambek lagi pula aku hanya ingin merasakan udara segar dan juga aku melihatmu tertidur sangat pulas." Ino menarik-narik pipi Sakura dan Sakura juga balas menarik pipi Ino hingga memerah lalu terus berlanjut hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan bersama-sama di koridor menuju ke kelas mereka yang telah sepi karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi, setelah sampai di kelas Ino dan Sakura mengambil tas meteka masing-masing dan menuju ke asrama mereka.

Dalam perjalanan menuju asrama Ino beberapa kali melihat hantu yang saat itu juga sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum lalu membungkuk padanya, Ia hampir saja berteriak histeris setiap kali melihat hantu-hantu tersebut walaupun hantu-hantu itu tidak menakut-nakutinya tetap saja Ino masihlah seorang manusia yang memiliki rasa takut, jadi saat ia melihat hantu ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya atau mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara berbicara dengan Sakura.

Setelah sampai di asramanya Ino dan Sakura masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Jadi siapa yang akan mandi duluan?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino dan kemudian meliriknya.

"Kau saja." Ino langsung berbaring di kasurnya.

Sakura segera berdiri dan mengambil pakaian gantinya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Ino duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat yang ia beli dengan Sakura, lalu ia memanggil nama seseorang yang sedang ingin ia temui saat ini "Itachi." Beberapa detik kemudian hawa di dalam kamar Ino dan Sakura berubah menjadi dingin dan sosok Itachi tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Ino.

"Ada apa?" Itachi duduk kasur Ino dan kemudian tidur di atas pangkuannya.

Ino tersenyum lalu membelai wajah Itachi dengan lembut.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?" Itachi menatap Ino dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku melihat beberapa hantu saat sedang berjalan bersama Sakura menuju ke asrama, lalu aku melihat mereka tersenyum membungkukkan badannya padaku, jujur saja saat itu aku sangat ketakutan bahkan hampir berteriak jika saja aku tidak mengingat ada Sakura di sampingku." Ino menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi pada Itachi dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Itachi yang melihat raut wajah Ino ketakutan malah merasa lucu dengan reaksi gadis itu, ia sedikit bingung dengan manusia memangnya apa yang harus di takuti dari hantu? Begitulah yang ia pikir, Ia lalu bangkit dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Mungkin itu adalah salah satu ciri-ciri yang terjadi karena tubuhmu sedang dalam proses perubahan menjadi Iblis." Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino dan tersenyum tipis.

Ino sedikit merona dengan tindakan Itachi lalu kembali bertanya "Lalu kenapa mereka membungkukkan badannya di hadapanku?"

"Itu pasti karena mereka melihat cahaya kalung yang kau pakai itu, walaupun di sembunyikan di mana saja kalung itu tetap bisa terlihat oleh Hantu,Iblis,Setan dan sebagainya."

Ino mengangguk, Itachi lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya dan memberikan sesuatu itu yang ternyata sebuah cairan didalam botol kecil pada Ino.

"Minumlah, cairan ini adalah ramuan yang bisa membuat proses perubahanmu lebih cepat selesai dari pada yang seharusnya."

Ino mengambil ramuan itu lalu meminumnya (Note: Ramuan yang di minum oleh Ino itu tidak memiliki Rasa dan bau hanya saja ramuan itu berwarna hijau terang.) setelah itu ia memberikan botol yang sudah kosong itu pada Itachi dan tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ino, sekarang giliranmu untuk mandi." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi kepada Sakura kemudian mengangguk pada gadis berambut gugali itu tetapi saat ia hendak melihat ke sampingnya yaitu tempat Itachi duduk tadi, Ia tidak melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap itu dan kemudian ia berdiri lalu mengambil pakaian gantinya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit setelah Ino masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia merasa darah di dalam tubuhnya seperti sedang mendidih dan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras dan cepat serta rasa panas yang terasa seperti akan membakar tubuh polosnya itu.

Ino yang sebelumnya sedang membersihkan rambutnya di _Shower_ langsung jatuh terduduk saat jantungnya serasa tercabut dari tubuhnya dengan paksa ia lalu menekan dada kirinya tempat dimana jantung miliknya berada dengan sangat kuat berharap akan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu dan saat darahnya terasa seperti mendidih dan menguap bahkan air saja ketika tak sengaja menyentuh tubuhnyapun langsung menguap begitu saja menandakan tubuh Ino saat ini sedang sangat panas.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat kencang bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah segar tetapi langsung menguap menjadi embut berwarna merah dan hilang begitu saja, begitu pula dengan matanya ia merasa matanya saat Ino seperti sedang di tusuk-tusuk oleh jarum kasat mata yang sangat tajam hingga ia mengeluarkan air mata karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya di beberapa bagian itu.

Itachi ternyata sedang menyaksikan proses perubahan Ino dengan raut wajah Sedih karena sang calon Istri tengah tersiksa dengan proses tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ino lama sekali di dalam kamar mandi, ini sudah hampir satu setengah jam, lebih baik aku memeriksa keadaanya." Sakura merasa khawatir dengan Ino karena ia memang sedikit curiga dengan keadaan Ino sekarang yang menurutnya sudah menjadi aneh saat Ino pulang dari perpustakaan kota.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Ino? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengetok pintu kamar mandi dan menunggu jawaban dari Ino tetapi setelah beberapa menit ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sahabat pirangnya itu, Saku kemudian mencoba untuk masuk tetapi ternyata pintu tersebut terkunci dan ia mencoba untuk mendobraknya dan hasilnya? Tentu saja pintu itu tidak terbuka.

Ino mendengar Sakura memanggil-manggil namanya tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun melihat saja tidak karena matanya sekarang sudah merasa seperti di bakar bukan di tusuk-tusuk oleh jarum lagi dan beberapa menit kemudian tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit lagi hanya saja ada dua hal yang aneh, Badannya sekarang terasa sangat ringan juga ia tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dan saat itulah ia sadar akan semua yang terjadi.

Ino seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami, ia berjalan kearah kaca dan melihat matanya yang ternyata kini telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga koma berbentuk segi tiga di setiap sisinya.

Itachi berdiri di belakang Ino dan memandang tubuh polos Ino dari cermin, jujur saja ia merasa nafsunya tiba-tiba saja naik tetapi bukan Itachi Uchiha namanya jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya sendiri.

Ino menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia miliki dari tatapan Itachi walaupun itu tidak akan menutup semua tubuh Ino, lalu ia melihat Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian yang terlipat dengan rapi pada Ino.

"Pakailah Ini, dengan dirimu yang sekarang sahabatmu itu tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi sedih ia tak pernah bisa membayangkan akan terpisah dengan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya, Ia mengambil pakaian yang di berikan oleh Itachi dan memakainya. Pakaian yang di berikan oleh Itachi sangat mirip dengan apa yang Itachi kenakan hanya saja dia memakai Rok berwarna hitam di atas lutut dengan jubah berwarna hitam diluar dan merah didalamnya.

"Pegang tanganku dan tutup matamu kita akan pergi ke dunia Iblis." Ino memegang tangan Itachi dan kemudian menutup matanya.

"Sampai." Saat Ino membuka matanya ia di sambut dengan pemandangan yang menurutnya cukup mengerikan karena sekarang ia berada tepat di depan Istana Iblis Kerajaan Uchiha yang sangat besar tak lupa dengan beberapa awan hitam yang mengelilingi bangunan itu.

"Ayo masuk, akan kuperkenalkan kau pada _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_." Itachi menatap Ino dengan lembut.

Ino dan Itachi bergandengan dan masuk bersama-sama kedalam Istana tersebut, saat masuk kedalam Ino beberapa kali menjerit saat melihat Pelayan dan Prajurit Istana yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan tetapi Pelayan dan Prajurit Istana yang aslinya memang Iblis itu hanya memasang raut wajah maklum dan menyambut Itachi dan Ino lalu mengantarkan mereka pada Raja dan Ratu Iblis.

Krieet

Pelayan Istana itu mendorong pintu yang sangat besar dan saat Ino memasuki ruangan itu ia merasa sedikit merinding dan menatap kedua orang yang menurutnya Raja dan Ratu Iblis atau calon mertuanya itu.

"_Otou-sama Okaa-sama_ Ini Ino, Calon Ratu Iblis yang akan menjadi Istriku." Itachi menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan datar dan memperkenalkan Ino.

Mikoto tersenyum senang dan berdiri dari singgasananya lalu memeluk Ino.

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Iblis Uchiha, Ino-_chan_." Mikoto lalu melepas pelukannya lalu kembali duduk di singgasananya.

"_Etto.._ Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, senang bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu Iblis." Ino membungkukkan badannya dengan kaku.

"_Iie-Iie,_ mulai sekarang panggil kami dengan sebutan _Otou-sama _dan _Okaa-sama_." Mikoto tersenyum dan memandang Itachi kemudian berkata "Itachi, apakah kau sudah bilang bagaimana cara menikah di kerajaan ini?"

"Belum." Itachi melirik Ino yang sedang memandangnya dengan kebingungan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang pergilah ketempat itu dan jangan lupa sebelum kau memulainya jelaskan dulu pada Ino-_chan_." Mikoto memerintahkan beberapa pelayan dan prajurit berjaga di tempat Itachi dan Ino akan melakukan ritual yang biasa kita sebut dengan _S*x._

Itachi dan Ino meninggalkan tempat itu di ikuti dengan para pelayan dan prajurit menuju sebuah bangunan yang terlihat sedikit angker dimata Ino lalu Itachi mengajak Ino untuk masuk. Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam Ino menarik-narik jubah Itachi lalu Itachi melirik Ino dan berkata "Ada apa?"

"Jelaskan cara menikah di kerajaan ini? Aku tidak mengerti."

Itachi duduk di kasur yang berukuran untuk dua orang itu lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, Ino yang seakan-akan mengerti apa maksud Itachi segera duduk di sampingnya lalu menatap Itachi.

"Di kerajaan ini tidak ada yang namanya Upacara Perkawinan seperti yang ada di dunia manusia di kerajaan ini saat seorang putra mahkota telah memberikan kalung salib terbaliknya pada seorang gadis manusia yang masih perawan itu telah menandakan mereka telah menikah tetapi belum menjadi suami-istri dan hanya bisa menjadi suami-istri dengan cara ini…" Itachi langsung membaringkan Ino di kasur itu dan mulai menciumi Ino, Selanjutnya silahkan anda pikir sendiri.

**END**

Catatan Author: Oke akhirnya dalam waktu 3 hari FF ini jadi berkat Req dari buat Icha-san gomenne kalo FF ini jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan yang di perkirakan Icha-san. Oke sampai sini saja nanti bertemu di FF OneShoot lainnya lagi ya, untuk para Readers sekali lagi saya tekankan saya tidak berharap bisa mendapatkan review dari kalian karena saya tau masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dari FF ini.


End file.
